


Feel your eyes on me

by McDad



Series: Drabbles from Heaven [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dean Winchester is Loved, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: Cuddles with our fave cross-over couple.





	Feel your eyes on me

The morning was early and the sun barely up yet, but Derek being a werewolf made him wake up at 'shit hour in the morning' as Dean described it. Said hunter was currently snuggled up on Derek's chest, sleeping soundly. His face was relaxed and his mouth slightly open in a quiet snore.

Derek just stared at his mates face for a few seconds, observing him. That didn't last long though and Dean soon woke up, feeling the alphas eyes on him. Green eyes looking up to meet hazel and a content smile formed on his face.

"You know, it's kinda creepy when you stare at me like that" he murmured and a shit eating grin formed on his face. Derek could only chuckle and leaned down to capture those plush lips to his. "You love having my eyes on you" Derek mumbled and stole a few more kisses. Dean smiled and propped himself up on his elbow,  "Like the first time you managed to talk to me when I caught you staring at my ass?" he asked a little breathless. 

Derek laughed and pulled Dean in by his hair, using more force than needed and the hunter fell face first down on the others chest. Derek took the opportunity and flipped them around so that he was on his knees between Dean's legs. He leaned down to whisper, 

"What can I say, you do have an amazing ass." 

Dean blushed at the compliment and turned his head to the side, too embarrassed to look at the other.

The wolf laughed and grabbed Dean's face in his hand.  
"Hey, I love you" Derek whispered and smiled fondly. The hunter felt his heart jump in his chest. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him down to kiss him. When they broke away both panting, Dean smiled, 

"I love you too, idiot".

**Author's Note:**

> These idiots are disgustingly cute, dammit. Oh and hey, dad posted two works in one week. This is actually unnatural. You could call it
> 
>  
> 
> SUPERNATURAL. 
> 
> I hate myself. I'll go yeet myself in this corner, thank you.


End file.
